


Choices

by orphan_account



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Cuddles, F/F, Fluff, Legacies, might finish this might not, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:33:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22891051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “He made his choice, now we get to make ours”“I think...I think I choose you”Hope Andrea Mikaelson is not gay?? That crush on Josie she had in 7th grade was a phase. She’s perfectly straight and in love with Landon. But he did leave her, and suddenly hopes starting to get this weird feeling when she’s around Josie, she’s never felt it before but it makes her insides squirm. And she can’t stop thinking about her, it’s like all she does ever. Still shes STRAIGHT! Right?Am I ever gonna finish this?? Maybe. Maybe it’s  Maybelline
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman, Josie saltzman/hope
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Choices

“Still I don’t want to stay if it makes you uncomfortable.” Hope held her breath in fear or what was about to escape Josie’s mouth. Josie mouth started to open and then close, until she finally spoke “He made his choice...now we get to make ours,” She slowly reached over for Hopes hand “I think...I think I choose you.” She finished, rubbing her finger over Hopes knuckles. The edges of Hopes mouth slowly curved into a smile, she leaned in for a hug and heard the creak of the door as it opened, she turned around to see Lizzie holding spoons and a tub of chocolate chip ice cream, Josie’s favorite. “I thought this reunion could use a little ice cream.” Josie chuckled as she crawled across the bed to grab the tub.

After awhile of laughing, sobbing, and hugs, Josie had started to fall asleep and Lizzie had been asleep for awhile. Hope decided to go back to her room and do some work she had been putting off since last Monday. The twins needed a lot more sleep than she did, vampire blood and all. 

When she got into her room, she noticed Alyssa wasn’t there, thank God. She threw herself onto her bed and pulled the covers up to her chest. She wanted to do her work, but at the same time sleep sounded nice. She closed her eyes and immediately fell into darkness. She thought she didn’t need sleep but she hadn’t slept in Two days and it was starting to catch up with her. 

She woke up to Alyssa Chang in the bed across the room from her, snoring like a foghorn once again. She threw herself up, she thought about skipping for a good minute but thought better of it. Another day of saving someone’s sorry as- is that Josie?


End file.
